Anecdote d'Azeroth, une vie de lumière
by Amyo-Tenshi
Summary: Un prêtre, un mage, des aventures, un univers bien connu celui world of warcraft , de la romance et surtout, ma première fic. J'espère que ça sera potable.
1. Chapter 1

Comme son nom l'indique il ne s'agit que d'une anecdote à travers le monde de Warcraft dans laquelle on pourra suivre les aventures d'un prêtre et d'un mage (le prêtre, Amyo, étant mon propre personnage et Minitails, le mage, celui de mon meilleur ami et dalleur premier lecteur visé par cette fic !=P ). J'utilise donc des personnage et des lieux de Warcraft(et plus précisément de World of Warcraft) qui ne m'appartienne pas mais dont les fans aimeront peut-être (ou pas, mais tant pis) retrouver dans cette histoire. Bon cette fic vaut ce qu'elle vaut (soit mon niveau en expression écrite, càd pas grand-chose) mais elle n'a pas pour but d'avoir un publique très large d'autant plus qu'elle sera amenée à contenir une dimension plutôt « yaoi » via les relations entre personnages. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Anecdote d'Azeroth, une vie de lumière.

Nous nous situons sur les plaines d'Azeroth à une époque que l'on pourrait qualifier de « période de trêve », en effet les rapports Horde/Alliance demeurèrent tendus mais depuis quelque temps la situation semblait s'être stabilisée, offrant une relative tranquillité à chacun des deux camps. A vrai dire l'évolution rapide du Fléau préoccupait bien d'avantage les factions d'Azeroth et à raison. Dans quelques années, Arthas, la paladin corrompu des terres de Northfendre, enverrait un de ses puissants sbires, Kel'Thuzad. Ce dernier accompagné de sa nécropole plongera bientôt les terres les plus reculées dans le chaos. Même Kalimdor pourtant situé à une bonne distance de l'épicentre menaçant des terres du nord (du royaume de l'Est) et des Malterres, prisent pour cible par Kel'Thuzad, n'étaient pas certaines d'y échapper. D'autan plus que les habitants de Kalimdor seront également confrontés, dans un futur proche, à l'invasion des Silithides et nombreux guerriers Quiraji. Nous n'en sommes cependant pas encore là et c'est dans cette paix éphémère que débutera notre histoire. Dans l'un des derniers grands bastion humain encore debout, à savoir la capitale Stormwind.

Stormwind d'un point de vu architectural était sans doute la capitale de l'Alliance la moins spectaculaire, malgré son impressionnante entrée ornée des statues des plus grands héros de l'Alliance et ses perpétuels travaux ayant pour but la construction d'un port (qui deviendra dans quelques années un point d'encrage majeur vers les terres glacées où règne en maître Arthas) elle faisait pâle figure face aux constructions elfiques et naines. Stormwind avait néanmoins pour elle son organisation géographique assez fonctionnel, son ambiance chaleureuse ainsi que son enseignement polyvalent en raisons des nombreux domaines d'activités auxquels la race des humains pouvaient prétendent…

* * *

Minuit bientôt. Un jeune homme encapuchonné et vêtu d'une longue toge blanche entra dans la cathédrale de la lumière, probablement le bâtiment le plus imposant de Stormwind avec le donjon du roi. Cette cathédrale portait bien son nom, il n'y faisait jamais sombre, même la nuit les murs de la construction semblaient provoquer et renvoyer leur propre luminosité dans la pièce principale. Le garçon alluma quelques cierges et s'avança vers l'autel illuminé par les vitraux qui ne filtrait que partiellement les rayons de lune. L'inconnu abaissa sa capuche puis s'inclina avant de commencer son sermon à voix basse. Entre ses vêtements blanc et se longue chevelure blonde qui réfléchissaient la lumière, les rayons de lunes semblaient presque irradier de son corps, donnant une allure presque fantomatique au prieur.

Une voix derrière lui le fit se retourner en sursaut.

-Tu rentres bien tard Amyo... Désolé si je t'ai fais peur. S'excusa l'intervenant.

Cette voix c'était celle de Benedictus, l'archevêque fondateur de la cathédrale et accessoirement le tuteur d'Amyo.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste été un peu surpris à cause de la fatigue. Je dors plutôt mal ces derniers temps. Avoua Amyo.

Le vieil homme acquiesça mais ne sembla pas étonné de la nouvelle.

-Tu le vois aussi n'est-ce pas ? Tu le vois aussi se rapprocher ? Demanda l'évêque.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux, serait-il possible que Benedictus connaisse le contenu de ses songes ?

-Tous ici, nous faisons tous le même rêve, le Fléau frappe à notre porte, c'est une réalité. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu fasses ce rêve à ton âge car celui-ci sert à l'origine à informer les paladins qu'il est temps d'aller au combat. Ajouta t'il.

Amyo déglutit avec difficulté.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas m'envoyer au camp du Noroît* ou à la chapelle d'espoir** des Malterres de l'Est ? Paniqua le blond.

-Bien sûr que non. Rassura Benedictus. Il est trop tôt. Je n'ai pas achevé ta formation…Cependant le temps presse et il y a certains rudiments que tu es encore loin de maîtriser. Continua t'il.

Amyo croisa les ras et tourna la tête, visiblement vexé. Il n'était pas de nature particulièrement fier, cependant il savait où benedictus voulait en venir et c'était la source de conflit principale entre les deux protagonistes.

-Ne le prend pas mal, tu as appris à utiliser la lumière bien plus vite que moi à ton âge et tu es un guérisseur incontestablement doué. Cependant…La formation de prêtrise inclus également de manipuler la « face sombre » de la spiritualité. Elle te sera indispensable et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Expliqua Benedictus sur un ton pédagogue.

Le garçon se retourna vers son tuteur l'air sévère. Si la qualité principale d'Amyo était sans doute son inébranlable sens de la justice, elle l'entraînait parfois à avoir une vision un peu trop manichéenne du monde aux yeux de Benedictus.

-Et j'attends ces raisons. Coupa t'il.

Le vieux prêtre reprit, toujours aussi calme et patient.

-Tout d'abord l'ombre et la lumière incarnent l'équilibre de toute chose, l'un sans l'autre n'est rien…Mais…Plus intéressant pour toi-même si ton choix se limite à la lumière saches que ces deux partie son intimement liées, ainsi plus l'ombre que tu maîtrisera sera dévastatrice et plus la lumière qui émane de toi brillera…Et autre chose, savoir se défendre est un instinct essentiel même pour un homme de foi qui à fait vœux de paix et d'altruisme. Termina Benedictus.

Un silence pesant s'imposa. Le jeune garçon secoua négativement la tête avant de ressortir du bâtiment. Sur le palier de celui-ci s'arrêta un bref instant et ajouta :

-Et bien je me défendrai avec la lumière ! Et il s'échappa.

*Noroît : Il s'agit en réalité d'un simple petit campement fondé par l'Aube d'Argent***. Il se trouve un peut à l'écart dans les Malterres de l'Ouest.

**Chapelle de l'Espoir : Simple église délabrée servant de QG à l'aube d'Argent sur la partie Est des Malterres.

***L'Aube d'Argent : guerriers de la lumière dont le but principale consiste à repousser le fléau hors des terres d'Azeroth. L'aube d'Argent se différencie de la Croisade Ecarlate (autres guerriers serviteur de la lumière présent dans les Malterres) par leur vision du mal. L'Aube d'Argent étant souvent considérée comme trop laxiste par ces derniers, face aux morts vivants. En effet pour la Croisade, elle, semble ne pas faire la différence entre les mort-vivants dirigés par le Fléau et les Réprouvés(membres de la Horde) de Sylvanas. Pour eux tous les réanimés incarnent le mal, ce qui leur vaux d'être qualifiés de « fanatiques aveugles » par l'Aube d'Argent.

* * *

Près de deux ans s'écoulèrent. Nous voici à présent dans le quartier des mages de notre capitale humaine. Retrouvons Dame Jaina Portevaillant s'évertuant à former un de ses disciples des plus récalcitrant…

-Essayes au moins avant de râler ! Cria Jaina

-Hors de question, je risquerais de me faire mal. Lui répondit un jeune humain d'une mine boudeuse.

-C'est un ordre ! Veux-tu que je te métamorphose en girafe pour le reste de la journée Milus Prower ?! Menaça t'elle hors d'elle.

-Ça m'est complètement égale ! De toute façon je ne PEUX PAS utiliser ce sort ! Et appelez moi Mini comme tout le monde, c'est énervant à la fin, vous êtes la seule à utiliser ce nom bien trop long. S'énerva à son tour le garçon.

-Tu deviens insolant avec le temps Miles Prower. Pour être un mage accompli tu te dois d'apprendre des choses très diverses et pas uniquement ce qui t'intéresse. Tanta de se calmer l'archi mage.

-Bon j'ai compris…Dis l'apprentis mage.

-Très bien. Ajouta Jaina en souriant.

-Je vais tenter d'articuler le plus distinctement possible pour que votre cerveau limité de fausse blonde hystérique et névrosé comprenne que la question n'est pas de savoir si je veux mais si je peux. Et je ne peux pas faire apparaître la moindre étincelle de mes mains alors néss…

Jaina, qui vit rouge incanta par inadvertance un de ses sorts favoris à savoir : « l'explosion pyrotechnique de zone » dans l'espoir de calciner son élève. Un immense bruit d'explosion retentit alors dans toute la ville.

Amyo qui était sortit chercher de la Pacifique* devant Stormwind était à présent dans le parc de la ville. Assit sur le rebord du puit de lune qui s'y trouvait, il observait la scène au loin, qui, de là où il était, ressemblait d'avantage à un feu d'artifice qui aurait mal tourné.

-Et bien… Ça devient une habitude pour Dame Jaina de provoquer l'explosion totale de la tour des mages. Heureusement qu'elle sait la reformer aussi vite qu'elle la démolie sinon ça deviendrai compliqué pour les étudiants mage. Réfléchit Amyo à voix haute.

Sheldras Arbrelune, le maître des druides de Stormwind présent dans le parc sourit à ces mots et s'avança.

-Je crois que les explosions à répétitions on commencées le jour où ton ami s'est mis sous la tutelle de Dame Jaina. Glissa subtilement l'elfe de la nuit.

- Minitails ? Elle ne doit pas le porter dans son cœur pour détruire ainsi des pants entier de la capitale quand elle perd patience. Songea tout haut Amyo.

-Selon ces mots « c'est l'élève le plus prétentieux et arrogant qu'elle eu besoin d'instruire. » Reformula le druide.

-Pourtant Mini n'est ni un crétin, ni un cancre…

-Bien au contraire, Jaina aurait tendance à penser qu'il s'agit d'un géni mais d'un géni capricieux. Précisa Sheldras.

-J'ai peur de ne pas avoir cerné Mini. Soupira le jeune prêtre.

L'elfe fouilla dans sa besace, déroula et remballa plusieurs parchemins et finit par s'arrêter sur l'un d'entre eux avec un sourire en coin, il le tendit aussitôt à Amyo.

-Tiens ça devrait t'aider à comprendre le pourquoi des crises d'hystérie de Dame Jaina.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea le prêtre.

-Les résultats et évaluations du potentiel magique de ton ami, fait par Dame Jaina elle-même. Admit l'elfe.

-Que faites vous avec ça dans vos affaires ?! Lui demanda promptement Amyo.

-Tous les professeurs et maîtres de Stormwind ont un suivit des apprentis en formation. Mentit l'elfe honteux.

L'explication était bancale et ne sembla pas convaincre le prêtre mais il préféra faire l'impasse sur ces procédés d'échanges de résultats entre professeurs, bien qu'ils paraissaient douteux. Amyo parcouru le parchemin en travers et releva la tête vers l'elfe.

-Il n'a que 65/100, ce n'est pas exceptionnel pour un soit disant géni. Moi-même je le pensais plus sérieux dans ses études. Avoua Amyo avec déception.

-Je me suis fais exactement la même remarque que toi la première fois que j'ai regardé. Cependant…Essayes de faire abstraction du bilan général et regarde plus attentivement sur quoi il est noté. Conseilla Sheldras .

Amyo observa plus minutieusement cette fois-ci et s'arrêta sur les critères des évaluations, trois lignes : Arcane, Feu, Givre.

-Regardes ces notes au cas par cas et lis les observations de Dame Jaina. Ajouta l'elfe.

-Arcane, 85/100, « potentiel supérieur à la moyenne, Milus Prower maîtrise les fondements magiques exceptionnellement bien. Particulièrement la métamorphose et les travaux basés sur la téléportation ».Tout compte fait c'est moins catastrophique que ce que je pensais, je croyais qu'elle ne le supportait pas.

-Elle est professeur, rester objectif fait partit de son travail tu sais, mais poursuit plutôt…

Amyo s'exécuta au conseil de l'elfe et poursuivit.

-Feu, zéro…Zéro ?! Comment peut-on avoir zéro ? « Je n'ai jamais observé de résultat concluant sur ce domaine magique chez Milus Prower. Je ne sais cependant pas s'il s'agit de mauvaise volonté ou d'une incapacité totale chez lui de faire entrer se mana en combustion ». Je crois savoir d'où viennent les querelles maintenant…

L'elfe leva la tête et regarda le ciel en retenant un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? Questionna le prêtre en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes plutôt moqueur pour un individu d'une race immortel.

-Et toi, tu n'es pas un peu susceptible pour un homme d'église peut-être ? Plaisanta l'elfe en ébouriffant la tignasse du prêtre. Tu n'y es pas, ce n'était pas de la moquerie, c'est la suite de ce qui est écrit que je trouve amusant. Se justifia le druide en riant franchement cette fois.

Amyo baissa les yeux et terminer sa lecture.

-Givre, 100 ???/100. Incroyable ! S'exclama Amyo.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Amyo entreprit la lecture de l'appréciation faite par Dame Jaina sur l'exploit que représentait le résultat.

-« Je n'ai tout simplement jamais vu ça de toute ma vie d'enseignante. Bien que je n'aie pas évalué la totalité de son potentiel sur cette école de magie, je parle sérieusement en disant que ses capacités dans le domaine sont probablement supérieures aux miennes. » Amyo laissa un temps d'arrêt suite à sa lecture et déglutit avec difficulté.

-Moi aussi j'ai encore du mal à me faire à cette idée…

-Plus puissant que Dame Jaina Portevaillant…Se répéta le prêtre.

Soudain une immense colonne de flamme jaillit du sommet de la tour des mages et un O.V.N.I en fut projeté en direction du parc.

-Oulà ! C'est quoi ça encore ? Une comète ? Un météore ?! Questionna Amyo qui s'était promptement levé pour se mettre à l'abri.

Lorsque le projectile s'écrasa à quelques mètres. Le danger écarté le prêtre et le druide se rapprochèrent du lieu d'impacte.

-De la glace ? Alors c'était vraiment une comète ? S'étonna Amyo, qui toucha le bloc comme pour confirmer son hypothèse par la température. Au contacte de sa main, le bloc se volatilisa pour faire apparaître un visage familier.

-Mini ?! S'exclama Amyo. Comment es-tu arrivé jusque là ? Enfin…J'veux dire, t'es encore en vie ?! Elle ne t'a pas tué ? Bombarda t'il de question en tendant la main pour aider son ami à se relever.

Le mage se leva péniblement malgré l'aide et épousseta les pants de sa robe.

-Non, non. Rassura l'O.V.N.I. J'ai juste été surpris c'est tout. Confia t'il en riant. J'ai du me cryogéniser deux fois successivement pour en réchapper mais je n'ai rien. En fait les « pyros** » c'était assez prévisible, c'est le « souffle*** » qu'elle à enchaînée une fois sortit de mon premier « glaçon**** » que j'avais pas calculé. Résuma le mage.

Amyo l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

-J'ai pas tout compris mais si tu n'a rien c'est le principale.

Minitails était quelqu'un d'assez frêle physiquement, il était même plus petit qu'Amyo. Son regard inspirait la sympathie et ses cheveux était de taille identique à ceux du prêtre, à la différence que, ceux du mage était châtain et rattachés en queue de chevale qui tombait dans sa capuche, celle de sa longue robe bleu. Il avait pour lui d'être quelqu'un d'érudit derrière sa paresse et son sourire qui, lui, inspirait toute la malice d'un garnement. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître aux yeux d'Amyo, le comportement du mage changeait du tout au tout suivant les personnes à qui il parlait. Naturellement timide et réservé il dépassait cependant rapidement les bornes face aux personnes d'une certaine notoriété, comme par défit. Alors que n'importe qui se serait fait le plus discret possible face au roi de Stormwind, lui, avait été jusqu'à métamorphoser son fils, le prince des humains, en porcelet par provocation. Il est certain que si Jaina n'avait pas été la pour calmer le jeu à l'époque Minitails aurait très probablement finit exécuté.

A ce propos on entendait au loin les indignations de Jaina. Vraisemblablement elle devait avoir comprit que sa tentative de « meurtre » avait une fois encore échoué.

-Tu viens on va tuer le temps. Lança Mini avec un naturel déconcertant. J'ai trouvé un jeu assez amusant. Proposa t'il ensuite en ignorant totalement l'énergumène qui pestait et hurlait son nom du haut des ruines de ce qui fut la tour des mages.

-Tu es sûr ? Hésita Amyo en tournant la tête vers la furie.

-Allez vous amuser je m'occupe de calmer Dame Jaina. Rassura Sheldras.

Amyo se laissa entraîner encore abasourdit de l'absurdité et l'excès qui caractérisait les dix dernière minutes qu'il venait de passer.

Pacifique* : La Pacifique est une fleur des champs ressemblant à une grosse Margueritte que l'on trouve aisément en plaine et en terrain dégagé. Souvent considérée comme une mauvaise herbe par les agriculteurs, la Pacifique est pour les alchimistes, botanistes et autres herboristes une plante de valeur, aux vertus larges et simple à manipuler.

Pyro** : Abréviation « d'explosion pyrotechnique » utilisé par les mages, c'est évidemment un sort appartenant à l'école de magie du feu. Il est connu pour être le plus destructeur des sorts dits « mono cible » (à cible unique, ne visant qu'un adversaire) de cette école. Reconnu également pour être le plus long à incanter. Jaina, elle, en à utilisé la version « multi cibles » ET sans délai de préparation. Cette caractéristique laisse perplexe plus d'un mage quant au niveau de maîtrise de Jaina. Ce sort demande un degré léger de spécialisation dans l'école du feu pour être utilisé et un degré de spécialisation, en revanche, très élevé pour être qualifié de « rentable » dans son utilisation sur le terrain.

Souffle*** : Abréviation de « Souffle de Dragon », également un sort de feu des mages. Il est de type «AoE » ou « multi cibles » et naturellement sans délai d'incantation. Ce sort demande un degré avancé de spécialisation dans l'école du feu pour être utilisé.

Glaçon**** : Il s'agit cette fois d'un surnom donné à un sort de givre maîtrisé par les mages, son vrai nom est « Bloc de glace ». Celui-ci permet une cryogénisation instantanée de son incantateur qui l'immunise contre la totalité des assauts lancé contre lui. Il ne nécessite donc pas de délai d'incantation mais un degré avancé de spécialisation dans l'école du givre pour être utilisé.

* * *

Jaina calmée et la tour rénovée, Minitails et Amyo firent une halte quartier commerçant. En effet Minitails était un enchanteur et comme la totalité d'entre eux, il dépensait une grande quantité de pièce d'or fin de peaufiner sa profession. Malgré son jeune âge, le mage avait un incontestable sens des affaires (sa propre mère tenant une auberge dans le quartier des mages, Le Solitaire Bleu, elle était une habituée du commerce et était impitoyable question argent. Inutile de chercher donc d'où Mini tenait son matérialisme) et nourrir ce « gouffre financier » que représentait à ses yeux l'enchantement devenait invivable. C'est pour cette raison qu'il finit par abandonner le métier, bien décidé à revendre son surplus de composants d'une valeur inestimable au prix fort. Les deux amis passèrent donc à l'hôtel des ventes.

L'hôtel des ventes qui représentait le cœur du quartier commerçant était en réalité une simple pièce aménagée, haute de plafond mais à peine plus large qu'une boutique. Son toit de mauvaise qualité reposait sur des poutres miteuses dont ont expliquait difficilement qu'elle puisse soutenir des tas de marchandises comme il s'y trouvait.

-Mmmm…C'est ce que je craignais. Déclara Minitails d'un air sombre. C'est l'heure de pointe.

Amyo resta coi devant la foule de personne présente dans le bâtiment. Il lui semblait irréel qu'autant de personne puisse tenir entassés dans un si petit lieu. A croire que la moitié des habitants de la ville y était présent. Hommes, Gnomes, Nains, Elfes, toutes les races de l'Alliance étaient prêtes à en découdre pour profiter des meilleures offres.

Soudain Amyo perdit l'équilibre et se vautra sur Mini qui amortit la chute du blond.

Un elfe de la nuit de plus d'au moins deux mètre vingt se pencha vers les deux jeunes disciples et les aida à se relever.

-Désolé les enfants, je ne vous avait pas vu dans toute cette agitation. S'excusa l'elfe en s'inclinant.

L'étranger prit la fuite des deux garçons sans qu'ils puissent répondre quoi que ce soit.

-Il est rapide. Admit Minitails.

-Il est IMMENSE, oui ! S'étrangla Amyo.

-Ba, c'est un elfe…Relativisa le mage.

-Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi imposant. Avoua Amyo toujours aberré.

-Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'es jamais sorti de Stormwind. Je fais quelques allers-retours parfois à Darnasus et je peux te dire que c'est une taille plutôt commune là bas. Informa le châtain.

-Des allers-retours ? Demanda Amyo des étoiles plein les yeux, à la fois impressionné et étonné que son ami connaisse des endroits aussi reculés d'Azeroth.

-Oui, l'histoire de quelques heures pour comparer les prix là bas avec leur propre hôtel des ventes.

Amyo faillit tressaillir.

-Quelques heures, mais… ! S'étrangla de nouveau le blond.

-Avec l'aide d'un professeur m'y téléporter reste assez simple. Déclara le mage, fier et amusé de la réaction de son ami. La prochaine fois je t'emmène si tu veux. Proposa ensuite Minitails tout en fixant les prix de ses articles mis en ventes.

-J'irai avec plaisir mais je pense que je ne pourrai pas. Benedictus refuse que je sorte d'Elwine.

Encore une fois surprit, Amyo sursauta au bruit retentissant de la cloche de l'hôtel des ventes. Minitails, lui, sauta de joie à la grande incompréhension du prêtre.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite, j'ai pourtant fixé les prix de départs assez haut.

A cet instant Amyo réalisa que le bruit de cloche, quelques secondes plus tôt, signifiait que son ami avait trouvé un acheteur pour ses composants.

-Bon, mes obligations achevées il est temps que je te montre le jeu amusant auquel les casters* se livre en ce moment. Si tu acceptes de me servir de partenaire, lors du tournoi, nous pourrons participer nous aussi ! Exposa le mage enjoué.

Amyo accepta la proposition du châtain avec un mauvais pressentiment qu'il ignora et ils entreprirent de retourner vers le quartier des mages.

Casters* : Terme assez large qui désigne ceux qui utilisent la magie en premier lieu avant les armes. Les fins tacticiens expliqueront que « caster » ne représente pas une classe ou un ensemble de classes spécifiques mais une fonction. En effet, un druide, un shaman ou paladin peuvent chacun remplir cette fonction ou non suivant leur orientations et spécialités. C'est la raison pour laquelle la définition la plus juste reste « celui qui produit des incantations à distance ».


	2. Chapter 2

Les deux garnements regagnèrent ainsi le quartier des mages où se tenaient à nouveau la célèbre tour des mages et maîtres des portails. Elle étincelait, elle paraissait comme neuve et elle l'était en quelque sorte. Sur place, pas de traces de Jaina et tant mieux car Mini n'avait pas envie d'entamer un second round avec son maître pour régler leurs différents.

Au pied de la tour un petit groupe d'étudiant s'était rassemblé. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des mages, facilement reconnaissables par leurs robes bleues mais Amyo devina également qu'il devait s'y trouver quelques démonistes. Les démonistes étaient reconnaissables entre autre à leurs familiers et leur teint plus pâle pour ne pas dire livide. Ils étaient peu nombreux et plutôt reclus de la société de Stormwind . Ils y étaient tolérés malgré leurs pratiques occultes mais préféraient ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux, c'est pourquoi ils se terraient dans les souterrains et sous sols de la capitale humaine. Parmi eux, la cousine d'Amyo y était présente, elle-même démoniste apprentie. Ses amis étaient dalleur en train de débattre bruyamment avec les autres mages. A leur approche Amyo et Mini sursautèrent à l'apostrophe que leur lança Miyuki (la dite cousine du jeune prêtre.)

-Salutation cher cousin ! Cria la démoniste en faisant des courbettes exagérées.

Le groupe se retourna vers les deux arrivants.

-Ton cousin est mage ? Demanda un des démonistes un sourire en coins. Tu es une traîtresse alors ?* Plaisanta t'il.

-Crétin, mon cousin c'est l'autre type habillé en blanc. Rectifia Miyuki d'un air dédaigneux.

Un moment de silence sous poudré d'incrédulité et d'interrogation (lol) plana alors sur le groupe avant qu'un autre démoniste évoque tout haut ce que tout le monde se demandait tout bas.

-Mais…C'est un prêtre, comment... ? Tu es démoniste Miyu !

Miyuki ayant noté le malaise occasionné chez son cousin, suite à la réflexion, elle trancha net en répondant du tac au tac que l'arbre généalogique de leur famille était complexe, trop complexe à comprendre pour les simplets. Le malaise au sein du groupe finit par s'estomper avec l'entrain un peu cynique de Miyuki. Il faut cependant savoir que chez les humains, il était déjà très rare de voir les « hommes d'église » et les « disciples du démon » parler naturellement entre eux, il paraissait d'autant plus inconcevable le fait qu'ils puissent être directement liés par le sang.

Les présentations faites, Miyuki, qui était à la grande surprise du prêtre, l'organisatrice du tournoi, expliqua en détails les règles de cette épreuve de magie.

-Donc le but est simple, celui ou celle qui téléporte son partenaire le plus loin a gagné. Je rappel que tout les sortilèges sont autorisés et qu'il est également permit de combiner votre magie à celle de votre partenaire qui sera téléporté, si vous juger cela nécessaire bien sûr. Résuma la démoniste

-Evidement cette dernière règle favorise les démonistes…tsss…Incapable de jouer fair-play. Souffla Minitails entre ses dents.

-Pourquoi cela ? Chuchota le prêtre.

-C'est assez technique mais pour t'expliquer brièvement, disons que les mages utilisent des « portails de projections »** lors de leur téléportation, alors que les démonistes, eux, utilisent des « portails de passage ». Les deux sont grosso modo aussi efficace l'un et l'autre mais à l'inverse du portail de projection, ceux de passage sont « cumulables » dans leurs effets. Le portail de passage téléporte la cible par le biais d'une dimension parallèle, ainsi, dans le cadre de ce tournoi, le démoniste téléporté peut très bien rouvrir un nouveau portails une fois à l'intérieur du premier, et ce, sans que personne ne remarque rien. Résonna Mini l'air contrarié.

-Je vois, ça aurait pour effet de doubler la porté de téléportation. Conclu Amyo.

-Exacte, mais je n'abandonne pas, même s'ils trichent.

Deux démonistes ouvrirent le tournoi avec une téléportation à 56 mètres.

-Et voilà, ça commence…Grogna le mage. La moyenne de la portée de téléportation est de 30 mètres avec un portail de passage de ce niveau. 56 mètres c'est pratiquement deux fois plus, ils ont utilisés deux portails au lieu d'un.

Mini se pencha vers Amyo et lui confia ses pronostiques.

-Ecoutes, j'ai peut-être une idée…Mon portail peut téléporter un gabarie comme le tiens au moins 33 mètres. Si je le combine à « l'amplification de la magie »*** tu devrais atteindre les 39 mètres. Si j'utilise avec ces deux incantations, « le pouvoir des arcanes »****, la capacité du portail va augmenter de 30%, soit un peu près un tiers (13 mètres quoi !), ce qui te projetterais à… 52 mètres…Insuffisant. Le mage se replongea dans ses pensées.

-Je suis nul en calculs mais augmenter la capacité de façon à le rendre 3 fois plus importante, ça fait combien en pourcentages ?

-Euh, une augmentation de 200% sur la capacité de base, pourquoi ?

Amyo eu un sourire en coins qui intrigua son partenaire. Ce dernier eu un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa à quoi faisait référence le prêtre

-Je pense que « l'infusion de puissance »*5 va peut-être nous sauver, se réjouit le prêtre.

-C'est sûr, pour le coup, à elle seule cette capacité me permettrais de t'envoyer à 100 mètres. Je savais que le sacré*6 représentait une filière que tu jugeais attrayante mais j'ignorais que tu planchais aussi sur les recherche en discipline*7. Avoua Mini. En la combinant à mes propres aptitudes de renforcement magique on va les bluffer. A la louche tu devrais faire un bond de 150 mètres. Gloussa le mage qui imaginait déjà la tête des démonistes.

-Meilleur record 67 mètres ! s'exclama Miyu, fière de la performance d'un des démoniste (Dont le prêtre soupçonnait être le petit ami de sa cousine). C'est à votre tour les gars. Rajouta t'elle en s'adressant à son cousin.

Minitails commença par une brève incantation et acheva son petit rituel en effleurant le front d'Amyo de son indexe. Un sceau se dessina sur le front de ce dernier. Le prêtre se douta qu'il s'agissait de l'amplification qu'avait évoqué plus tôt le mage et qu'elle était sensée rendre son corps plus sensible à la magie. Lorsqu'il compris que le mage allait utiliser son renforcement, (le pouvoir des arcane) il récita à son tour une prière à voix basse en tenant un petit chapelet, ce rite aboutit à « l'infusion de puissance » que le prêtre effectua sur Mini. Cela faisait beaucoup d'un seul coup pour un homme, Amyo sentit la respiration de son ami se saccader, il lui lança un regard interrogateur pour savoir si la charge énergétique ne le faisait pas trop souffrir.

-Ça va, ça va…Mais grouilles toi, c'est fatiguant. Confessa le mage les dents serrées.

Amyo s'empressa d'achever son sortilège et aussitôt celui-ci terminé, Minitails entama l'invocation du portail de téléportation.

-Dépêche toi, entres ! Ordonna le mage.

Amyo s'exécuta après un bref signe de victoire adressé à son partenaire.

Cependant…Jamais les étudiants présents ce jour là ne virent le portails de sortit d'Amyo…

« Tu es une traîtresse alors ? »* : Les mages et démonistes sont les deux représentant principaux de la magie sur Azeroth, la rivalité qui s'est installée entre ces deux classes est donc vieille comme le monde. Cependant, si ici la remarque du démoniste est lancée sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il fut un temps ou fréquenter l'opposant pouvait véritablement nuire.

Portail de projection et de passage** : Sort de base évoluant avec temps et l'expérience de leur incantateur, chez le mage ce sort appartient à l'école des Arcanes (l'école représentant la voie, la filière de spécialité, elle sont au nombre de trois pour chaque classe mais varient pour chacune de ces dernières) et chez le démoniste à l'école de Démonologie.

« Amplification de la magie »*** : Sort de renforcement des mages de l'école des arcanes et qui aboutit à une hypersensibilité face à la magie.

« Pouvoir des arcanes »**** : Sort de renforcement des mages, de l'école des arcanes également et qui octrois temporairement une augmentation de puissance magique, celle-ci avoisinant généralement les 30%. Requiert un degré de spécialisation important dans la voie des Arcanes pour être utilisé.

« L'infusion de puissance »*5 : Sortilège de renforcement appartenant à l'école discipline des prêtres, effet similaire au « Pouvoir des arcanes » du mage mais près de six fois plus puissant, il requiert cependant un degré de spécialisation avancé en discipline pour être utilisé et son usage est limité, un prêtre ne peut y avoir recours qu'une fois toute les 72h.

Sacré*6 : L'une des trois école du prêtre, les sorts qui y figure puisent leur puissance de la lumière c'est pourquoi les Arias et diverses incantations qui définissent le sacré on une fonction défensive voir curative près de 9 fois sur 10. Amyo découvrira cependant bientôt la face cachée de la lumière.

Discipline*7 : Deuxième école du prêtre, celle-ci repose exclusivement sur la protection et la transcendance du corps et de l'esprit. Elle permet en somme, d'accroître de façon fulgurante les capacités du corps humain. Elle est aussi la source des nombreux champs de force et autres barrières produites par les prêtres.

* * *

Le décor était des plus sombres. Un jeune homme entièrement vêtu de blanc ce tenait au milieu d'un carrefour désert, un village entièrement délabré et inhabité depuis longtemps. Le garçon se pencha pour ramasser un peu de terre et l'observa. Elle aussi avait été souillée, elle était corrompue par le fléau, tout comme l'était les arbres et végétaux qui cernait le village. A quelque mètres, une étrange fumée noire semblait s'échapper du sol, celle-ci s'épaississait jusqu'à former un mur parfaitement opaque.

-Non, pas encore…

Cet alors que des dizaines et des dizaines de corps sans âme émergèrent du gaz putride pour s'avancer vers l'homme d'un blanc immaculé.

-N'approchez pas, non lâchez moi !

« Réveil toi, hého ! Tu vas bien ? »

Toutes les images semblaient s'estomper dans un flou tourbillonnant. Les connexions nerveuses d'Amyo se remirent en place et c'est avec son corps et sa tête endoloris qu'il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Face à lui, deux émeraudes d'un vert profond le dévisageaient. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait en réalité, des yeux de la créature qui l'avait fait sortir de sa torpeur. Le prêtre sentit comme le passage d'une douce caresse sur le sommet de son crâne avant d'entendre une voix marmonner qu'elle chose avec inquiétude.

-Bon sang, tu es brûlant, combien de temps es-tu resté endormie ici ? Questionna la voix sans véritable espoir d'une réponse alors même que les paupières du prêtre commençaient à se refermer.

Amyo sentit une légère pression à la surface de sa poitrine et une longue mèche encore plus blonde que ses propres cheveux vînt se nicher dans son coup lorsque la personne se pencha.

-Ses battements sont réguliers, c'est déjà ça. Soupira la voix.

Amyo se sentit surélevé mais bien incapable d'en associer la cause. Sa tête s'arrêta net sur une surface ferme mais soyeuse, comme un fin textile, de toute évidence vue son état, quelqu'un ou quelque chose était en train de le porter. Enfin, suite à cette brève réflexion, plus rien…

* * *

Suite à la disparition du prêtre, la pagaille commença à s'installer dans le bastion humain, Stormwind.

Miyuki et Minitails accoururent prévenir Jaina Portvaillant, la maîtresse des mages. Celle-ci, ne manqua dalleur pas de réprimander son élève.

-Tu es le mage le plus inconscient que je connaisse ! Hurla Jaina.

-C'est pas le problème la vieille, est-ce que tu sais comment on s'y prend pour retrouver quelqu'un perdu à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à cause d'un portails ? Demanda le mage.

-On ne peut pas (et je ne suis pas vieille ! Je suis une femme d'âge mûr, nuance !).

-Comment ça on peut pas ? S'indigna Miyuki. On va quand même envoyer une équipe de recherche j'espère !?

-Je vous pris de vous calmer mademoiselle Linwëlin, pour votre information, au cas où vous l'ignoriez, toutes nos troupes sont mobilisées autour des Malterres de l'Ouest. Expliqua Jaina, impuissante face aux circonstances.

La maîtresse des mages fit les cents pas en marmonnant face aux deux apprentis qui commençait à s'impatienter. Jaina marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se retourner vers Minitails.

-Voila ce que je te propose Milus Prower, c'est toi que j'affecte aux recherches. Je vais te charger personnellement de retrouver le disciple d'église, Amyo Tenshi, après tout, c'est en partie ta faute s'il est dans le pétrin. Et même si ça ne te convient pas, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Trancha la blonde.

-Ça me convient, je comptais bien faire partis de l'équipe de recherche de toute façon. Rassura le mage.

-Cependant vous aurez besoin d'aide. Poursuivit Jaina en se retournant à présent vers Miyuki. C'est la raison pour laquelle Melle Linwëlin vous accompagnera. Habituellement je préfère éviter d'impliquer les membres familiaux de la personne à rechercher, mais pour le coup, vous ne serez pas trop de deux je pense.

-Deux ?!Et notre healer *? Tu y a songé j'espère ? Le règlement stipule qu'au moins une unité healer soit attribuée aux groupes d'investigation. Rappela le mage presque certain que son maître avait totalement omis ce détail.

-Ah…Oui c'est vrai, il est finit le temps où je pouvais envoyer mes troupes au casse pipe sans représailles…Je suppose que j'aurai des problèmes avec l'administration si je ne vous affecte aucun soigneur. Glissa Jaina, mine de rien.

-Elle est toujours aussi horrible ? Chuchota Miyuki à Mini.

-Dis toi que là elle est de bonne humeur, j'aurai fais ma requête ce matin elle m'aurai envoyé là bas tout seul …Répondit Minitails.

Après avoir fouillé dans sa paperasse et furtivement incanté quelques formules, Jaina se tourna de nouveau vers les deux protagonistes.

-D'après les rapports de disponibilité, il n'y qu'un healer non affecté à une mission, je l'ai mise au courant, par contre elle a fait un long voyage depuis Auberdine et vous aller devoir la réceptionner à Ironforge, elle a insisté pour que ça soit là bas, sans doutes avait-elle quelques courses à y faire. Informa la magicienne.

-Pourquoi là bas ? La seule chose qu'on peut y trouver d'intéressant c'est de l'alcool à bas prix…Jeta le mage

Sur ces mots, le mage tourna la tête vers Miyuki avec un mauvais pressentiment et un sourire crispé que lui rendit la démoniste…

-C'est peut-être juste… une bonne vivante ? Tenta de se convaincre la démoniste.

-Où une abonnée aux alcooliques anonymes…conclus le mage.

Healer* : Personne ayant parmi ses capacités des aptitudes médicinales.

* * *

A son réveil, Amyo retrouva cette sensation soyeuse contre sa joue. Il entrouvrit les yeux et aperçu le vert kaki de ce qu'il identifia être une tunique, sur laquelle sa tête reposait. Elle avait la même odeur que le bosquet et ses plantes dans lequel il avait perdu connaissance, un parfum enivrant et apaisant. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux cette fois et s'aperçu qu'il était installé dans un lit. Une qui lui semblait voix familière mais sur laquelle il était incapable d'attribuer un nom le fit se lever promptement.

-Je suis soulagé, tu ne faisais que dormir. Je commençais à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un coma. Fit l'inconnu avec un sourire d'amusement.

Face au prêtre se tenait un être longiligne d'une carrure d'homme d'environ 25/30 ans, des cheveux blond d'une taille importante et des yeux d'un vert qui semblait transcender la lumière elle-même qui y pénétrait. Derniers détail qui n'échappait pas à l'observation du jeune prêtre, les oreilles étonnamment pointues de son interlocuteur. Un Elfe de Sang… Pourquoi un membre de la Horde l'avait sauvé ? Il aurait eu tout intérêt à m'achever là où il m'avait trouvé songea le prêtre. Pourtant…Amyo n'arrivait pas à se méfier de l'inconnu comme si la confiance même émanait de l'elfe. Ce dernier s'avança, instinctivement Amyo voulu reculer mais son dos se bloqua contre la tunique qui lui avait servit d'oreiller, celle-ci coincée entre le prêtre et la tête du lit. Amyo la dégagea pour ne pas la froisser d'avantage.

-Excuse mon accoutrement mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour te maintenir la tête. Expliqua l'elfe.

Amyo qui percuta que l'elfe était à moitié dénudé compris que la tunique qu'il tenait était celle de l'elfe et qu'il était fort probable que la voix qui l'avait hissé hors de la forêt alors qu'il cauchemardait était également la sienne.

-Je peux ? Questionna l'elfe en désignant sa tunique.

-Euh, oui bien sûr ! S'excusa le prêtre rouge de honte en tendant la tunique à son interlocuteur.

Une fois rhabillé, l'elfe se tourna de nouveau face à son invité et s'inclina.

-Au fait, je me nomme Holyfür Calafalas et comme tu la sûrement remarqué, je suis un Elfe de Sang, enchanté, et bien venu à Lune d'argent.

-Lune d'Argent ? Le portail m'a donc emmené si loin…Pensa Amyo. Moi c'est Amyo, Amyo Tenshi. Annonça le jeune garçon. Je viens de Stormwind la capitale des humains, mais…Est-ce que tu…Enfin…Tu ne comptes pas me faire du mal ou me tuer ?

L'elfe d'abord surprit par la question fut pris d'un fou rire.

-Pourquoi t'aurais-je sauvé pour te tuer ensuite ? Demanda à son tour Holyfür, hilare.

Le prêtre baissa la tête à nouveau, mort de honte, en réfléchissant à la stupidité et au peu de cohérence de sa question.

-Bon, bon, j'arrête de me moquer de toi, p'tite tête. En vérité j'affectionne la race humaine car ma mère était humaine elle aussi. Tu sais, pour te dire franchement, les elfes de sangs d'ici n'ont aucunes rancunes envers les humains à proprement parler. Nous les considérons comme ennemis par traité d'alliance avec la Horde et aussi par ce que de leur côté les humains combattent aux côtés des Elfes de la Nuit. Expliqua l'elfe.

Amyo souffla un long soupir de soulagement, au moins cet elfe ne représentait pas une menace.

-Cependant, si tu sors d'ici, tu risques de te faire chasser ou pire retenir en otage par les autorités…Nos lois sont claires, le seul moyen pour une autre race de l'Alliance de circuler librement sur nos Terres, c'est d'être lié par le sang.

Amyo réfléchit un instant avant d'avoir une illumination, il avait peut-être une idée pour ne pas se faire identifier comme étrange à la capitale elfe, mais il y avait d'abord un détail qui le tracassait avant d'exprimer son idée.

-Euh, ce n'était pas très poli de ma part de vous tutoyer tout à l'heur, mais comme j'ai quelques difficultés à définir l'âge elfique à cause de votre longévité…S'excusa Amyo.

L'elfe fut malgré lui forcé de retenir un petit rire pour ne pas paraître désobligeant.

-Pas de ça avec moi, tu peux me tutoyer, je ne me formalise pas pour ce genre de chose, je préfère même. Cependant je préfère garder mon âge confidentiel si ça ne te gène pas.

-Ha ?...Bien sûr, je comprends. Rassura Amyo, sans bien en saisir la raison malgré tout. Je songeais à quelque chose, je peux très bien me faire passer pour un de tes cousins, tu m'a bien dis avoir une mère humaine, non ?

-J'y est déjà pensé pendant que tu dormais mais c'est impossible. Ma mère était fille unique et était déclarée comme telle, il m'est donc impossible d'avoir des cousins du côté maternel. Ensuite quand bien même mon père aurait eu des frère et sœurs qui aurait fricotés avec des humains, les gènes humain ne s'exprimant pour ainsi dire jamais chez la progéniture d'un couple mixte humain/elfe, tu aurais au moins l'apparence d'un Sin Dorei (elfe de sang). Conclu l'elfe.

-Et tout le monde sait ça ? Je veux dire… ce raisonnement est si spontané chez les elfes ?

-Quand les habitants d'une capitale ont plusieurs centaines d'année, tous aussi nombreux qu'ils soient, ils maîtrisent les sciences et se connaissent tous plus ou moins. De plus voir un humain est rarissime, il va de soit que si tu es bloqué ici un certain temps, les gens se renseigneront sur toi.

L'elfe s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa dehors, il semblait complètement plongé dans ses pensés. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il se tourna vers son hôte avec un sourire à la fois gêné et malicieux aux lèvres.

-Je crois bien avoir trouvé une solution pour que tu puisses te déplacer librement…Mais tu ne vas pas aimer.

-Dis moi, je suis prêt à tout pour contacter mes amis au plus vite, mais je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuie avec ton peuple…Je ne sais même pas depuis quand je suis là, Bénédictus doit se faire un sang d'encre.

L'elfe hocha la tête en signe de compassion.

-Hum…C'est si pressé que ça ? S'assura t'il une dernière fois.

-Oui, s'il te plaît, si tu as une solution fais m'en part. Implora le jeune prêtre.

L'elfe qui se tenait devant la fenêtre fit demi tour pour se poster devant Amyo et le fixer un bref instant. Il finit par saisir la main du garçon et posa un genou au sol.

-Alors épouse moi.

-Qu…quoi ?


End file.
